Pure Angel
by Lady Kalee
Summary: Adalyn Herondale is the off spring of Jace and Clary, she is a normal teen, except she is a Shadow Hunter. She finds out that she is more important than she thought, what will she find out, what if Sebastian comes back for revenge? What will her parents tell her? What will happen to Adalyn and her new discovery?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS TO CASSANDRA CLARE!**

Chapter 1: Being a Herondale

"Adalyn Herondale come down here for training this instant!" My mother calls agiataed using my full name, instead of my nickname Ad.

I roll my eyes while I take out my ear buds; I hop off my bed as I dodge my mountain of magazines.

I get my gear from my closet, long stretchy outfit with black boots. I strip my clothes from earlier and put on the gear; once I do I take a look in the mirror. I look awesome with this outfit hugging the lack of curves I don't have, my hair is an unruly auburn mess, I have a soft tan that still needs a little work, and surprisingly my gold eyes look alert. I take a hairband and wrap my hair into a bun.

When I finish I make my way down to the training room, my brother is in the training room with sweat dripping all over him, and some say he looks like a mirrored image of my father. I admit he does, and he is a try hard, he wakes up at the crack of dawn to train. I'm a complete opposite of him I like to take my time and wait until I'm needed to actually do something. He is 18 while I am 16; he always brags and hogs everything.

I walk in and then out of nowhere I get tackled down by Julian, my wonderful brother.

"Get the hell off of me!" I say agitated.

"See you should always be alert, I could have been a demon and you would have been hurt." He explains like an instructor.

I turn around so I'm facing him, he still pins me to the ground, I punch him full force in the face, while he buckles off me.

"See all the protection I need is in my hand." I say as I get up and dust off my gear.

He doesn't like to show he's been hurt so he'll usually walk in a circle stupidly.

My Dad walks in with a seraph blade, _awesome more seraph drills._ We've been using the same routine lately and they are incredible hard.

"Good morning guys, Ad you are going to have to get here earlier." He says directing his voice to me.

I duck my head,

"Sorry." I hate disappointing Dad, I'm his little girl.

"Let's begin training, shall we?" He asks us both

**So what did you think, tell me if it is good or not! Review or PM me, I promise I won't bite! :D Love you guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS: ALL RIGHTS TO CASSANDRA CLARE!

Chapter 2: Prepare

After training I come out with at least a dozen bruises and a busted lip, I got to my stele to put a healing rune on. As I begin to apply my rune, my mother walks in with her red fiery hair in a bun just like mine,

"Ad are you going anywhere today?"

Lauren and I are going to a club tonight, she scored us fake ID's and we are going to party till dawn.

I cover up and say, "Yeah, Lauren and I are going to the library to study for that Algebra test."

"When?" she asks her voice full of concern.

"Uhh, sometime tonight she hasn't decided when a good time is." I say.

"Well, I want you back before midnight, you hear me?" She asks me with a stern look.

I finish the rune and look up to her fully,

"Yeah, sure." I finish.

"Ad really be back before midnight, I-I just get worried when you are out late." She continues.

"Okay Mom, seriously I'm a shadow Hunter that should count for something, I can protect myself from a few psycho people, _trust me._" I reply.

She nods and walks with a basket in hand to the laundry room. _Wonder what's her deal_, it's not like I will get into any serious trouble. I roll my eyes and continue to my room.

By eight, Lauren and I have a date at nine to go to the club. I go to take a shower with my favorite sassy splash body wash, when I get done I put on my robe, blow dry my hair, apply my make-up, and brush my teeth. When I get done with primping myself I go to my closet to get my dress I paid a hundred dollars for, it is a red cocktail dress with a line of silver jewels going down the bodice. I look in the mirror, I look older than I am the dress accentuates my body to make me look like I have curves. I grab my bag and stuff the dress in it, and then I grab a graphic tee with ripped shorts and my flip-flops.

I slip them on to conceal the fact that I'm just going to the library. I grab the bag and look in the mirror for one last check to see if my make-up smeared or not, then I walked out into the hall.

**Thank you for your reviews and the favorites! Love you guys :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Characters, All Rights To Cassandra Clare!

Chapter 3: It's a Go

I walk down the hallway, with my head held high and my mind somewhere else, then I run right into Julian. It knocks me off balance, I land on the ground and every item I wanted to keep tucked away was lolled out everywhere.

"Easy there, ah, what do we have here? Going somewhere other than the library, I take it?" Julian asks smugly.

I put a scowl on my face and reply, "I don't see why that is any of your business, I think I better go before I'm late." I mumble while I stuff my bag off my party essentials.

"Okay, here's the deal. I won't tell Mom and Dad anything about what you are stupidly going to do, but you have to pay me fifty dollars up front." He looks behind him to see if we are being heard.

"Why are you going to use the money to buy more Littlest Pet Shops for your collection? I heard the rare one is at Toys R Us." I say sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, you are so funny!" He replies in the same tone.

I roll my eyes, and fish a fifty from my wallet,

"Anything else your Highn-ass?" I ask.

"I can make it a hundred dollars, if you like." He finishes before turning on his heel and making a mad dash to his freakishly clean room. I despise that boy.

#*#

By the time I have said all my goodbyes and promises to my mom that I will indeed be safe, I'm just going to the library and I'll be safe. When I told Dad goodbye he gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine, it was like he could see that I was lying. I shake the image as I walk down the street to get on the L train to meet Lauren.

#*#

"Ad you look fine, you've already redone your makeup five times now." She says while she blows up so her bangs fly up off her forehead.

I look at her reflection in the mirror and say,

"There's never enough time to fix your makeup."

She rolls her eyes and tugs me along,

"Come on we are going to be late!"

I follow her while she tugs me along, we hop on the F train and we slow inch toward the party.

#*#

When we arrive at least a block from the party, I can feel the rumble of the music and I can practically smell all of the drunken breathes. Maybe this was a mistake; this is my first time being at a party. No, I am Adalyn Herondale and I will not be scared of one little party. With that I quicken my pace leaving Lauren straddling behind.

#*#

When we get to the stairs of the house I breathe in and out trying to calm my rattling nerves, and I make my way to the bouncer.

"ID please." He says.

Lauren and I pull them out and he snaps his fingers and nods. It's a go, one of the biggest problems was to get our ID's approved, and we both look at each other and giggle acknowledging it had worked. We step into the door and we are immediately engulfed with the life of the party.

The room is filled with all different types of demons and fairies; I can smell the horrid odor. There is strobe lights and fog machines everywhere, including the already drunks. Lauren can't see the demons so I can't really tell her about them, and she's just a mundane. I take her hand and guide her to a spot where the odor isn't so unbearable, this is one of the downs of being a Shadow Hunter you can smell danger.

A guy passing bye, whistles at Lauren she blushes and starts to babble to cover up her cheeks.

"Relax, Lauri let the party be you, be the party." I say teasingly.

"Okay, I guess you're right I've just never been to a party before, the energy in this room is almost toxic, do you want me to get you a drink?" She asks.

I nod even though I know Shadow Hunters can't get drunk. She walks away into the sea of bodies leaving me in the background. I look around the stale room trying to find something to catch my eye while Lauren went to get drinks; a pudgy guy with a goofy-drunken grin is looking at some out of his league platinum blonde. Silly mundane, that's what I call unrequited love.

Then after another minute of searching I give up and decide to stare at my shoes and mind my own business, until someone grabs me from behind and a hand is placed over my mouth. _Okay, okay aim for the groin._ I shove my left hand up the person's nose and then I turn around and knee him in the balls. He doubles over swearing; I look to his hooded face and rip it off. His hair is a blonde mess and when he looks up to me he has the features of old age like my Mom and Dad, but what strikes me off uneasy is his eyes, they are pure black.

**Dununununununun! What will happen next? I bet you can guess who it is! Review and tell me what you thought. I won't be posting for a week, going to Key Largo! Pray I won't burn too much :D**

**Love you guys! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights to Cassandra Clare I do not own any rights!**

His eyes are hypnotizing, we are just staring at each other forever, but really it was only a matter of seconds, because he managed to pull out a rope that shined and had a weird design that reminded me of my mom's box she kept in her room.

"W-who are you?" I manage to mutter out.

He only stares at me and I know for a fact I've seen the shape of his eyes before, he is in a crouch formation like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

"None of your damn business, that's for certain."

_What a gentleman._

"Okay if it's none of my business then why are you here with a whip about to do something to me, I better have some God damn answers." I say enraged.

"Let's just say somebody is going to come with me with no answers, how does that sound?"

_Great. _

"Who said I was automatically going to go with you?"

"I never said I was going to bring you willingly." He says with a wicked smile.

He then moved quick as lightning towards me and just in the nick of time I was able to dodge his vicious blow. I flipped backwards out of his reach and made a mad dash towards the nearest exit. I push through the reaking bodies of multiple Downworlders, but I focus more on my survival. I pass a couple who are making out and I have the impulse to puke right on them, but I truck on and that's when I see the exit, a glorious sight really.

I take a couple foot steps forward and then I trip, I look down to see that messed up rope around my ankle and I swear in my head he pulls my body to him then pulls something out of his pocket, and then he dump something powdery onto my face and then sleep takes over my body.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm back :P More chappies on the way Love you lotz!:3 Short I know more on the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights to Cassandra Clare I do not own any rights!**

Jace POV:

I look at the blasted clock once more before making and deciding my plans. I turn to Clary who is a mirrored image of how I feel. The clock reads 2:37 a.m.,

"By the Angel, do you think this was Sebastian?" she asks.

I walk over to her and pull her close,

"I don't know but I will definitely be kicking someone's ass when this is all said and done."

"Jace you are not helping."

"Sorry, I just don't want my baby girl to get hurt."

"I don't want her to be hurt either have you called Lauren yet?" I ask her.

"Yes, but what's odd is she had no clue where she went, she thought Ad probably went home."

"Well, obviously she isn't, did she say anything like they really didn't go to the library?"

"Not a clue or word that they were anywhere else, but Lauren said she is coming over to discuss everything and what happened.

Just then Julian came out panting,

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Nothing more than everyone else right at the moment."

"I think I have an important source of info that could help with the first problem."

"I'm listening" I say intrigued.

"Well, she paid me off to keep my mouth close that she was going to a party with Lauren at Yerld Blvd."

I was beyond mad at the point that his own son kept one of the most important information that should have been said before all this ludicrous mess. He felt like slapping him upside the head, but thought better of it and then continued formulating a plan in his chaotic brain.

"Okay everyone suit up we are heading to that party, we can trace her by that _necklace."_ I instruct looking towards Clary.

"Very well, I will be right back let me go to the storage room." She replies.

Julian disappeared in a second; I already had my gear on. I got out my cellphone and called a person or a warlock I haven't talked to in years.

"Hello?"

"Hello Magnus."

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, this is the one and only Jace Wayland."

"Oh my God." Magnus replies with a shocked tone.

"She's been found, Magnus be over in 2."

"Very well, see you in 2, Jace Wayland."

**How was it? Want more? Review and Favorite!**

**Love all you Shadow Hunters (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights to Cassandra Clare I do not own any characters, sadly!**

**A/N:**

**Hey guys just wanted to say thank you for the support with all the reviews, it has really made me want to devote my time writing. I read an interesting book and some of the twists and turns have made me think of some possibilities in this story I could incorporate. Thanks again**

**Lots of love**

**Till later Shadow Hunters! :D**

Chapter 6: Torture

I thought being kidnap would be the hardest part in this situation, but sadly I was wrong. Waking up was the hardest part due to the fact my head is pounding nonstop and my eyes barely even open, my breathing is shallow but it's enough for me to stay awake and a live. What I can comprehend is that I am in a damp dark room with my limbs tied behind me and I am against the wall looking out onto nothing but a black patch of shadows.

I have to admit this is one of the very few times where I have been scared, I usually never am, but when I do it's when my body senses something bad is going to happen or I'm in danger. I taste a stale and blood taste in my mouth and my whole body is stiff from being in this uncomfortable position for an amount of time. I wonder where the creep is while my eyes search the vacant holding cell. It is as dirty as it is small, the walls are smudged with dried blood from his previous victim, in the dinky room contained straw for a floor, and the room is poorly lit with only two small sized candles.

I am a prisoner…

#*#

Jace POV:

It felt like an eternity until he reached the long and familiar homestead of Magnus Bane, Alex and him have still had an on and off relationship at this moment, but I didn't see the need to get involved with their lives.

I opened my car door and put both feet on the sidewalk, I look up to the weather bound building, memories just fly past in front of me leaving me dwelling on the past where our skin didn't sag and we were just troublesome teenage Shadow Hunters.

_I wonder if Magnus will think I look old…_

I walk a pace faster when I realize I'm wasting valuable time. Before I even manage to get to the door, or never less to knock on it, then Magnus appeared.

He had dyed his hair to a deep chocolate brown and his eyes were a soft green, but they still appeared abnormally. He hadn't aged a bit from the last time I'd laid eyes on him; he did the same as he eyed me.

"Hello, Magnus."

"Hello, Jace you haven't changed a bit in your attitude."

He smiled and replied, "Ah, you know me all too well, Magnus. Let's get to business.

**SHOUT OUT-**

**Zerkos thanks for all the messages, great job on your story so far!**

**I will do a shout out for each person who reviews for each new chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All rights to Cassandra Clare I do not own any characters, sadly!**

**Jace POV:**

I look around the room, it looks as though it hadn't aged a day, except to the updated furniture and electronics, but that was Magnus's style.

I directed his attention towards Magnus; he was staring at me with those creepy cat-like eyes.

"What?" I asked pondering on what he was staring at.

"You know it seems as though I am looking at a mirror image of a person I used to know."

"Magnus, I don't know what you are doing these days, but you seem a little on the weird side." I say as I motioning with my hands putting something towards my mouth and lighting it with a lighter.

"Cut the crap Jace, aren't we supposed to be talking about your daughter's situation?" Magnus stares at his guest.

"Yes indeed, okay let's get this started; she was at a party Magnus. I believe it was Sebastian from the very moment we learned that she was kidnapped. I could strangle someone, really." I begin to pace back and forth while my patience becomes a thin wire.

"Okay, okay let's start from scratch then, was there anyone there to have witnessed it like a friend or etc.?"

"Lauren, she is her best friend they 'said' they were going to the Library to 'study', but they went to a party."

"Okay, well if it was a mixture party where there was Mundanes and Downworlders then I could see if there is anyone around here who is a regular party thrower, just let me check as they say in texting BRB."

I roll my eyes,

_That's Magnus for ya'._

**Clary POV:**

"That's all I remember, I didn't even have drink, and I'm perfectly sober." Lauren says.

"Are you sure there wasn't anything else you remember? Did she say anything to you or did you notice anything suspicious before you left?"

_"_Nothing, I swear I wouldn't be hiding anything."

The stove's dinged,

"Alright, do you want any lasagna?" I ask cooking for some reason calms my nerves.

"No, my mom's going to kill me anyways when I get home, might as well not make her even more mad when I'm full and she's cooked something, but thanks though." Lauren finishes while she puts her purse on her shoulder getting off the kitchen stool.

"You're going to find her, don't worry." Lauren says smiling and engulfing me in a hug.

"Thank you Lauren, I appreciate it." I say returning her hug.

"No prob, beware my mom will probably be over." Before she could finish her sentence her phone began to ring.

"Hello,

Yes.

Alright, I'm coming.

Okay, okay.

Bye."

"Like I was saying my Mom _will_ be over tomorrow." Lauren says while she rolls her eyes.

"Tell her I said thanks."

"Will do." Lauren opens the door and disappears into the night.

I turn to the kitchen window,

_Oh, Ad we're coming to get you._

**_I know these chapters have been really short, but I have had more and less time to get these out I didn't want to leave you all wanting to commit suicide or anything. XD Anyways as always I love you guys lots. _**

**_P.S. Zerkos and I are going to make a Fanfic it should be out soon! _**

**_Shout out-_**

**_Mynameisweirdo- I hope the weather is going to be wonderful up there, I feel sorry that you have zero time to wear shorts…Your story is great :D_**


End file.
